Beyond Repair
by TricksterAries
Summary: All hope that Naruto held for Sasuke was shattered when Itachi trapped Naruto in his Tsukuyomi. Sasuke has returned and Naruto must put the past behind him or be lost forever. mentallyshattered!Hints-of-NaruSasuNaru M for mature themes. Friend Fic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto does. However... on the Sims 2, Sasuke and Naruto made out and I didn't even start their relationship! Hee hee hee! And Gaara and Bakura play in bathtubs. So I do own them!... what? Fine! I don't! I don't even own Bakura, Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! Ha! Can't even sue me for that one either! **

**Warning: Deals with language, death, killing, angst, cussing, mental damage. No bad sexual themes like rape though:) Unless I decied to add them later. Maybe smoking, because Shika does that.**

Hello everybody! It seems that after the 5th or 6th time my computer shut down randomly while playing Sims 2, I smartly saved all my settings and backed up my computer. As I so smartly wiped the hard drive clean, excluding the mega-back-up file, I also wiped Microsoft Word two-thousand-whatever it was. And so, I cannot access my story Ugly which the chapter was ALMOST done. Basically this is a very angsty fic which my mind decided to write when I was listening to some LotR songs. Sorry if the plot is super cliché, but I just had to do it. Remember, it's non-planned, which means it might actually get somewhere. See, I have this thing (oh great another 'thing') where if something isn't planned, I do better at it. I'm not sure why, but anyway, this is to make up for it. This intro is long. I'm mad about not being able to update (and tell you guys, because my internet won't stop being STUPID! My friend knows, lol) anyway, here. (irritated at long rant) It's too long!!! GAH!

* * *

**.::Beyond Repair::.  
.::Prologue::.  
by  
Crimson Aries.**

**

* * *

**

It was winter. Winter usually means less activity for normal people because they cannot take the biting cold weather. Their senses tell them to stay where it is warm and not wander out after dark because the cold will kill them.

However, ninja are not normal people. They are slaves to the Hokage and they are always working. Some work more than others, and not by choice either.

However, for a team of five, the work should be easy right?

Five? What?

When Naruto was 15, he was on his way to find Itachi, that way he'd find Sasuke. Unfortunately, Itachi found Naruto and overpowered his cell, which consisted of Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai. Itachi took Naruto to the Akatsuki lair and there they had begun to extract Kyuubi. It ended in failure when cell seven came at the last minute with reinforcements.

Sasuke was there as well, and he didn't take down Itachi. Instead, he was forced to run away and train more…

Deidara was taken down by Sasuke and Kisame was taken down by all of Gai's team. Tobi had ran off towards the other Akatsuki base. Itachi never ran though, oh no. He was beyond pissed at them for killing Kisame, the one man…or fish… he could stand.

Itachi had slammed Naruto against a wall and looked deep inside his memories and used them against him. He saw them both; Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke would smile for Naruto, he would blush for Naruto, he even would protect Naruto. Then he saw Sasuke push Naruto away, attack Naruto, curse Naruto, have feelings for Naruto. Itachi had smirked and used Mangekyou sharingan on Naruto.

A year of suffering on Naruto's behalf. One full year of Sasuke rejecting him. A year of Sasuke stabbing him in the back, physically and mentally. Itachi messed with Naruto's mentality. Oh, yes he did. In that full year of torture, Naruto did not sleep, nor eat, nor did he feel happiness. The only person he saw was Sasuke. Sasuke was always there, beating him up.

Finally, with one day left in Itachi's world of the Sharingan, Itachi had replayed Valley of the End, over and over, and over, and over again. With one minute left in Itachi's world, Itachi replayed the most recent encounter between the two.

Where Sasuke almost killed Naruto.

Naruto had become a broken soul in one minute's real time, a year in Itachi's world.

Naruto had been in a coma for two months. He spent all of his time in one of the many halls within the seal. Kyuubi's taunting only made it worse.

_**Itachi was right… Sasuke doesn't want you… he never did…**_

_No… you're wrong! He… He'll come back! _

_**He will never come back… he's going to die fighting his brother… you know it too…**_

Of course, those were just the minor taunting phrases that the fox used.

Sakura was the person beside Naruto's bedside when he awoke. She was smiling gently at him and had asked how he was. She never mentioned anything about Sasuke. She didn't need too.

Uzumaki Naruto was her main concern at the moment, not the Uchiha boy.

Naruto was grateful for Sakura's concern for him. He managed to smile for her that day. It was small yet held all the happiness he had.

It was the last smile anybody would see from him.

Two years passed. Naruto, seventeen, became an ANBU and nobody dared mention the 'S' word around him. It became a taboo. The dream of being Hokage was a memory. Missions were the most important thing in the young blonds life. If he was always distracted and concentrating on the present, he could not look at the past.

Then… Uchiha Sasuke came home.

There was a large feeling distrust from Hokage Tsunade towards Uchiha Sasuke. Then again, she had the right too. Even if Itachi had used his Mangekyou sharingan on Naruto and created who he currently is, he only used the memories of Sasuke and _his_ actions.

"His, as in Sasuke, not Itachi." That's what Jiraiya said. Tsunade knew it was true. It also came down to the fact that Sasuke had beaten Itachi and there was only one Uchiha _to_ blame.

Sasuke had stood observation for seven months under house arrest with ANBU constantly monitoring him, except in his bathroom, and taking note of _every _singleaction he did. The Uchiha compound was decayed and basically a forest for ivy and animals. It was a sight to see if one did see it. Green and full of life. It was as if the past Hokage were mocking the Uchiha clan. Needless to say, Sasuke lived in an apartment, the farthest thing one from Naruto imaginable.

Naruto had known Sasuke was back. He knew very well. He had to watch over him sometimes. Sasuke had spoken to Naruto as well…

"_Naruto? Is that you?"_

_Of course Naruto was only here on a mission so he did not need to think about the past. This person he was watching was his mission. He had to record everything that this person did. This person was a mission._

"_I am not this 'Naruto' you speak of. I am an ANBU of Hokage Tsunade. You are an assignment which I must complete."_

_Sasuke was devastated. He had defeated his brother, killed Kabuto and whatever plagued his mind, and the cursed seal was broken. Gone. It was like an evil veil lifted from Sasuke's mind and he was able to see what was important to him. What the most important thing in the world was to him. _

Still, the one called Naruto would not say his name. He would only repeat the line, "I am an ANBU of Hokage Tsunade. You are an assignment which I must complete."

When Sasuke was released, Naruto turned eighteen. Sasuke was assigned to team seven again, seeing how it was shinobi policy. However, Sai was allowed to stay with the team simply because he was like a lost puppy, still discovering things about the world.

Sakura simply talked to Sasuke only when necessary and Kakashi would spar with his former student, and now equal.

Naruto was a whole different story. After all, he had five personalities. Kyuubi's, innocent Naruto, killer Naruto, broken Naruto, and then… there was 'Sasuke' Naruto.

Kyuubi's personality was just Kyuubi being let out here and there, but Naruto's friends refused to believe that it was the demon himself. With a sick sense of humour and very witty thinking, Kyuubi would mock you and put you down every way possible. Everybody knew it was his voice, "Not Kyuubi personally!" Sakura said once. However, she said that, it's not Naruto's because it doesn't have that "cracking edge to it" and that it was "deep and hollow."

Innocent Naruto was usually of his childhood. Not the prankster childhood, but when he was around six years of age. He would not understand you when you were being serious (which would result in crying), and he couldn't stand the thought of being without friends or the idea killing. Of course, this Naruto was the closest thing to the 12 year old Naruto anybody would ever see, and this side of Naruto, well, he only came out when Naruto was drinking. That was a once a month thing, kinda like Sakura and her alter ego's appearance, aka, pms-ing and inner Sakura becoming outer Sakura.

Killer Naruto was who came out during missions. Which basically was Naruto's life. Missions. Killer Naruto would kill without mercy, it did not matter who was in his way. If they were the enemy, they were dead.

An example of killer Naruto would be when a small girl, of only three or four, stood in the doorway of her father's room.

She begged, "Don't kill him! Don't kill my daddy!"

Shikamaru, who secretly loved kids, tried to reason with the little girl, and he was horrified when Naruto told her to shut the fuck up.

She had cried, and then Ino showed up. Ino yelled at Naruto to get a grip, but Naruto simply repeated shinobi code, "As ANBU, it is necessary to take down all that stand between us and our goal."

He then, took out a kunai and cut the small child every which way and killed her. He sliced her to pieces. Killer Naruto kept that info from everybody else except Kyuubi.

Broken Naruto was the side everybody didn't want to see because it was a time of great sadness. He would curl up in a corner or in a bed and lay there with a glazed look in his eyes. He would cry, sweat, whine like a scared puppy, and most of all, scream out "Stop it! Sasuke!"

Then… there was 'Sasuke' Naruto. Usually this would go be the beginning stages of broken Naruto. Everybody knew this, they hated seeing Sasuke Naruto. It was awful. Naruto would act as if he was talking to Sasuke.

"Stupid Sasuke, always getting in my way."

Everybody knew the next line was an insult and Naruto would grit his teeth, "What'd you say, you bastard?"

Sakura had witnessed this side of Naruto first while training with him. Sai, Kakashi, and her all saw this awful side and it was an odd spectacle.

"Want to fight it out?! You stupid asshole?!" Something along those lines would be said with more arguing, sometimes lasting hours, and then… Naruto would stop. He'd settle down and go into broken Naruto. It was awful.

However, Sasuke was released and added onto the team… he would finally witness what his brother had created.

However, Naruto knew who was the true creator of his most haunting demons.

* * *

How did you like it?! I really hope it turned out alright for a super 20 minute thingy. I think this might actually turn out okay until I get my stupid other Microsoft whatever back. I can't continue the other thing though because I already have the next chapter WRITTEN! (well, just like, 4 paragraphs left) and I planned it on paper and created it on the computer, so it isn't like I write it on the paper and transfer, I can't do something like that! That'd result in WAY to many changes. lol anyway, I hope this made you guys 'kinda' happy.

Anyway, this story is un-beta-ed, so that's why it is the way it is. I don't think I can trust myself with a beta, I'd never have the stupid stories ready or something.

I really hope this wasn't bad. I've suffered through heartburn too. -still has it- GO AWAY!

Itachi: You need your meds Aries, come on. Let's go.

NOOO!!!!

Itachi: Yes. Sharingan!

zOMG! AHH! -dies-


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Warnings: Sai. Everybody look out! Oh yeah, there will be traces of SaiNaruSai simply because there will be.**

Hey all, I'm back. I _was _going to update before I left on vacation, like three days after I posted the prolouge thing, but NOOO! my parents grounded me for, literally, NO REASON. I was like, 'Why am I grounded?' You know what their answer was? "Because." No freaking joke. I was like, -.-' Anyway, here's 'Chapter one!' I've got my sis as a beta, and let me tell you, she points out the things like, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" And I'm like, "... I dunno..." Haha. Anyway, I hope that this is a good chapter!!! Take care :)

**

* * *

**

.::Beyond Repair::.  
.::Chapter I::.  
**by  
****Crimson Aries**

* * *

"´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•"´¨) ¸.•"¨)

Kakashi had shown up at his apartment door at 10 in the morning in his jonin vest, not needing his ANBU outfit for training, smiling his trademark smile underneath his mask. way, they were. Their breath was visible because of the chilly winter air and Sasuke loved it. He did not expect a smile or any sort of reaction out of his former student and he wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. Kakashi didn't even need to speak because Sasuke could understand that he needed to go with his former-sensei.

They walked down the apartment stairs as if they were on a mission, which in a way they were.

Sasuke loved winter. The cold was harsh while his breath was warm. The cold would decrease mobility but the warm, visible breath could warm frozen hands. His warm and visible breath was hope, while the cold, he knew, could not defeat him and would soon end.

They took off towards the ANBU training grounds where everybody was waiting.

The two did not try to make small talk as they walked side by side because it was useless. There was nothing to talk about, unless Sasuke was interested in telling his sensei that he was bored and had cabin fever, which wasn't likely, and he definitely wouldn't talk about the past. He had moved on. The past, for Sasuke, held Itachi. He did not need to dwell in the past because it was exactly that: the past.

However, Sasuke remembered his juxtaposing friendship with Naruto. While they were rivals, they were friends. While they were both orphans, both considered each other friends. However, Naruto considered Sasuke a brother-like figure and that brothers should be treasured while Sasuke thought of Naruto only as a friend, believing brothers to be scum. However they were the same and different, they still had cared about one another. This thought eased his thoughts and made the very corners of his mouth curve upward a small bit.

They didn't speak until they got to the training grounds, and it was Kakashi who began.

"Sasuke, I know that you know how ANBU act while on and off duty," Kakashi stopped talking to give Sasuke time to think about what he said before continuing, "Well... Naruto is never off duty."

Sasuke noted Kakashi's tone, which was hard and sad. This meant Naruto was serious all the time, did it? Sasuke hoped he was wrong.

Sasuke nodded before his sights set on Sakura and his raven replacement sparring. He had to admit, Sakura was a serious fighter now and would even put up a decent fight for him. Her speed wasn't lightning speed like Sasuke or Naruto, but she was fast and she combined it with her brute strength and cunning style of fighting. She really was the next Tsunade.

When Sakura saw Sasuke she gave a hesitant smile before going off with Kakashi to talk about her latest medical breakthrough which would be useful on the battlefield.

Sasuke was left alone and Sai took great advantage of it. Being a former Root member, he used it to his advantage.

He strolled up to Sasuke and smirked at him, making Sasuke narrow his eyes. Sasuke noticed how Sai looked like him, only Sai was more pale and his eyes held more light. However, Sasuke noted that his smile was completely fake. There was nothing real about it except that it was a real pair of lips and they were curved upward.

Sai also took in the sight of Sasuke. He decided, after a whole twenty seconds, that Sasuke was the kind of person to get easily irritated.

Sai sighed, "So, you're the dickwad that messed up Naruto. I remember you. I woke you up from your nap, and seeing you here makes me guess that bonds were more important than you led on."

Sasuke bristled, Sai continued, "You know, Sasuke, your penis and balls must be really big or you are just _really _stupid. Coming back here after what happened. If you are expecting Naruto to be even remotely similar to what you last remember of him, you better leave. I don't think your balls could take his new personality, or should I say, personalities."

Sasuke still remained quiet and heard that Sakura and Kakashi were back by the loud 'pervert!' that could be heard everywhere. That's when it happened.

In a flash, Naruto was beside Sai, who still had his trademark smile plastered on his face, and his eyes made contact with Sasuke for only half a second. However, time stood still for Sasuke and his mind suddenly was blank. Naruto was there. He was really in front of him. He wasn't even on a mission... but... according to Kakashi, he really was.

As quickly as it came, it went. The smirk Sai held disappeared because it wasn't needed. Smiles, even fake, were meant for happy moments and snide remarks. The present was neither happy nor snide and it never would be. It was simply a reunion that would turn sour for everybody because it was painful. There was no joking about it.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's presence and walked towards Kakashi. Sasuke watched the blond pull out a piece of paper from his pocket and hand it to his equal by status, superior by age.

"This is my report of my last mission. I assume you'll take care of it, seeing how you dragged me into this mess."

Sasuke winced, noticing that he was the 'mess' that Naruto spoke about.

Kakashi nodded and opened his mouth to speak, "Alright. You all may be my equals, but that doesn't mean that you can ignore me, so listen up."

Kakashi paused, creating an awkward silence. Sai took advantage of the opportunity by loudly, and calmly, saying, "Abraham Lincoln! Gay bab-," but Sakura's fist made contact with his shoulder, shutting him up. Sasuke really worried about the one called Sai.

The grey haired man cleared his throat, "Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I believe you are a former shinobi which is rejoining his old team, is that correct?" Sasuke glared and nodded, allowing the man to continue speaking, "Would you please tell these fine shinobi here your name, then, feel free to say what you want."

Sasuke looked up towards the sky where he would normally be met with lush green leaves and sun, but instead he saw branches extending off of branches and nothing but grey clouds. He sighed and watched his breath dance in midair before coming back to earth.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am here on my own free will. I am here to help somebody keep his promise so he could move on in his life, like I have mine. I want nothing more than to arrange the pieces of a puzzle so they fit, instead of being forced together and having rough edges sticking out."

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura all covered their mouths with their hands and looked away, trying to muffle their snickers. Sasuke knew he sounded seriously corny, but he needed to say that. He knew the blond would dwell on those words till kingdom come and soon understand them.

"Hmm... It's cold...,"

"Kudos for Kakashi to say the obvious!" Sai blurted out again, receiving a glare from Sakura.

Naruto snorted, "Is that all you have to say, bastard?"

Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura looked at Naruto, hoping he was not going to change.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, "Why, do you want more?"

Naruto laughed, making three people cringe. A cold, biting wind swept across the training field. The tree branches swayed awkwardly in the wind, as if they did not know what to do without their green leaves.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the silent blond who sat cross-legged, an awkward smile on his face.

Sakura touched Sasuke's shoulder, making their eyes meet. Sakura did not try to lower her voice because she knew Naruto was not there.

"Sasuke... Naruto is going to change personality wise... don't... don't get mad at him...," Sakura's voice cracked, "please..."

All eyes were on Naruto when he stood up and started to ramble, "Man, it's cold. Hey, Sasuke, why don't we go get some ramen!"

Sasuke was about to say no when Naruto continued, "Of course you're paying. Why would I?" Naruto paused, "Sasuke, you're such a bastard! Take that back!"

Sasuke stood up, even though Sakura urged him otherwise. Sasuke gritted his teeth and barked, "**Naruto!**"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed, "Oh, a kage bunshin. You really think this is funny. Two of you to insult me, huh?"

"Naruto! Stop tricking yourself!"

"What? I'm not doing anything, you're the one who's doing it all! You always have been an asshole to me! I don't think I can trust you now!"

"Hey! Naruto you loser, I'm going to punch you!"

In one swift move Sasuke had Naruto by his collar and his arm drawn back, ready to punch when Naruto grabbed his wrist. The scene was familiar to both boys, only it was reversed by intentions. It was simply as it had been at Valley of the End six years ago, only this time, Sasuke was trying to knock sense into Naruto. However, just how it had failed to make the other one see clearly the last time, it would fail this time as well.

Naruto began to cry causing Sasuke to lower him to the ground and release his hold on his collar.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, really, I'm sorry!"

There was a 'poof' and Naruto disappeared leaving no trail of chakra behind.

_A kage bunshin... he's smarter, but he still clings to his childhood._

Yes. Keeping to your oldest technique to leave a situation was either clinging to the old days or simply habit, that's what Sasuke figured.

When Sasuke turned around to look at his teammates they were standing. Sakura, who averted her eyes from Sasuke, muttered incoherently while Kakashi just sighed.

"Go figure," he began, "I knew this would happen. Sasuke... make all experiences around him _positive._"

Sai laughed at the comment, "Positive doesn't fit into Sasuke-kun's actions. It was clear the day he left Konoha. He only thinks of himself. I'll be leaving now. Naru-chan is going to want some comforting, catch you on the flipside."

_What the hell, 'Naru-chan', 'comforting'?_

Sai disappeared, leaving Sasuke to scowl and finally notice the cold biting at his fingers. Why hadn't he worn gloves? Because he's Sasuke, that's why.

Sasuke rubbed his temple and recovered from his stupor. He was dreading asking the question lingering in his mind, so before he asked it, he went over all the possibilities that Sai had meant. Finally, after getting nowhere since he really had no idea about anything sexual in Naruto's life, he proposed his question.

"Are they lovers?"

It really caught Kakashi, who had begun to read another continuation novel of the Icha Icha series, and Sakura, still muttering, off guard. Sure, it may seem like a normal question that any normal person would ask, but that was the problem: Uchiha Sasuke was not normal. Sasuke had never shown any interest in anybody's love life, ever.

Kakashi remained impassive and shook his head, "No. They are very protective of each other."

Sakura suddenly perked up and mumbled swear words, "I've gotta go help Tsunade!" before disappearing.

Kakashi continued, "Do you know why they are protective of each other, Sasuke?"

The raven smirked, "'Cause of their petty bonds?"

"Precisely. Sai, although not much is known about him, opened up to Naruto the most. He considers him a brother-like figure, and vice versa. Pretty much, Sai is unaware of the fact that..."

Kakashi trailed off, letting Sasuke fill in the blank.

_He really is a replacement..._

"And all of it is my fault?"

"Yes and no. You know the yes, but the no comes from Naruto losing faith in himself... and also... never mind."

Kakashi did not continue. Nobody had told Sasuke what happened to Naruto, so he did not need to know from anybody but Naruto. Tsunade had asked that nobody tell Sasuke, so nobody did.

Sasuke knew he was not being told everything, and he knew he didn't have a right to be told everything about Naruto who wasn't Naruto. It was nobody's business except Naruto's.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke decided to head back to their own dwellings due to the cold, leaving together then parting. While Sasuke walked towards his apartment, he saw Chouji talking to that annoying brat who was the thirds grandchild. He passed them, noticing that Chouji was a jounin; Konohamaru, chuunin. He could care less what they were talking about, but suddenly he heard his name.

Curious, he masked his chakra and listened.

It was Chouji who was talking, "...Sasuke... asshole... nonetheless...hope Sasuke can fix him..."

"Yeah... he needs help... not like he used to be... miss my older brother... Naruto-kun..."

Sasuke walked on.

_So everybody wants me to 'fix' Naruto because they miss the old one? Right... like __**I **__could do that. Don't make me laugh._

Sasuke found his apartment and walked in, noticing a note taped to his fridge.

_Tomorrow, meet at the bridge for an A mission.  
Love, Kakashi!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the heart which was next to the love, and Sasuke could picture the man's eyes closed and a mocking smile beneath his mask.

"He could have told me while we were walking together..."

Sasuke sighed, deciding not to question the ways of Kakashi.

It wasn't late, only around 1:45 P.M., but Sasuke had nothing to do. There was nobody who he was friends with. The only people he had been close with was his old team, but now it seemed that even they wouldn't be comfortable company. So, Sasuke simply went to a bookcase and picked out something to read, hoping it would pass the time.

Across town, Sai was giving a backrub to the finally-calm Naruto on the blonds couch.

Naruto had cried, and asked Sai over and over,

_"Was it really him?"_

Sai smiled sadly, "I'm done, Naru-chan."

Naruto stood up and stretched, "Thanks Sai!" A couple bones popped.

"What should we do?"

Sai shrugged. He was happy Naruto was back to normal, because it meant that he could talk to Naruto without Naruto getting defensive or anything of the sort.

That being the case, Sai told Naruto point blank, "The only way for you to recover is to talk to Sasuke."

Naruto stiffened, "I know. But I can't recover, Sai."

Sai sighed, "If you say so. The only way you can become Hokage though, is to become friends again with Sasuke."

Naruto didn't respond.

Sai got up and looked at the white, shag carpet beneath his feet, then to Naruto who was also captivated by the floor.

"Naruto?"

Said blond looked up, "Huh?"

"Prove to me that you have a penis."

Naruto laughed, "Sai, I'm not going to sleep with you!"

Sai also let a light laugh escape his lips, "I meant, make up with him. Promise me?"

Sai made his way to the door to give himself to the cold outside. He stopped, only for a few seconds, before leaving.

Naruto never promised.

* * *

"´¨)  
¸.•´¸.•"´¨) ¸.•"¨) How'd you like that one? I hope it was worth the wait. I'd like to say, **Happy Birthday Sasuke!** Thanks to everybody who likes this! It makes me feel good! And I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I wanted to get it out, I've got some stuff unplanned, so it should actually turn out okay. lol Anyway, take care :) 


End file.
